Project Summary We propose to establish a Consortium to study ?Epigenomic Biomarkers of HIV-Associated Cancers in Nigeria.? Our research focus and core services development plan has been prioritized by our Nigerian partners at University of Jos (UniJos), Plateau State, Nigeria located in the center of the country and University of Lagos (UniLag), Lagos State in the densely populated southwest. Our focus on the epigenetics of HIV-associated hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC) and cervical cancer is justified by our extensive collaborative research history in viral diseases including HIV, human papilloma virus, hepatitis B and C viruses. Northwestern University and Mayo Medical School will serve as the high-income American partner institutions which is justified by the long history of research and research training collaboration with the Nigerian institutions coupled with its expertise in global health and ample complementary resources. The specific aims of the Pathology and Genomics Core (PGC) are: 1. to enhance the existing laboratory systems to develop high-quality services in telepathology, immunohistochemistry (IHC), cancer biospecimen repository, and molecular analyses at UniJos and UniLag, 2. to develop a collaborative pathology and genomics laboratory team focused on providing core services for HIV- associated cancer genetics research in Nigeria, and 3. to provide oversight and support for the pathology and genomics needs of Projects 1 (HCC) and 2 (cervical) proposed under this U54. Our PGC will provide investigators from UniJos and UniLag with high quality patient-derived biospecimens and the laboratory tools to advance cancer research. To accomplish this, our PGC will maintain, update, and incorporate new standard operating procedures, laboratory methods and technologies. Our PGC will be functionally divided into three divisions/units: 1. Pathology Diagnostics: this includes all related tasks of routine histology, IHC and digital telepathology, 2. Biospecimen Repository: this includes tissue and biospecimen procurement, detailed sample annotation and well-controlled biospecimen banking procedures, and 3. Genomic Analysis: this includes DNA extraction/preparation, qPCR for specific gene sequences, whole genome and epigenetic sequencing for DNA methylation using Illumina Infinium Methylation EPIC BeadChip. The proposed PGC will utilize a strong interdisciplinary approach involving several U54 investigators who represent a broad range of research interests/expertise across UniJos, UniLag, Northwestern and Mayo. The overall goal of the PGC will be to support and facilitate research proposed in Projects 1 (HCC) and 2 (cervical), provide facilities for training activities under the Career Enhancement Core (CEC), coordination of research services with the Biomedical Informatics and Statistics Core (BISC), build infrastructure and research management with the Administrative Core (AC).